Mad Night in Mad House
by justrandome
Summary: The young girl finds herself in Arkham Asylum but she is completely sane. At least she thinks she is. But then Jokers big homecoming party begins and things starts to get crazy. Will she survive in the middle of rogues and heroes? Or will this night end her life? My rating is T because that was the rating of the orginal game and because of cursing. Please R&R
1. Prolog - Let's get crazy

Mad Night in Mad House

**Note: This is my first story here but IRL I have written many other stories. My first language isn't English so please forgive me if my grammar isn't perfect but I'll try my best. I would love to read your reviews so please make one for me. I'll try to update this once a week but sometimes things get in the way. I hope you will enjoy!**

**And I don't own anything but my OC's!**

* * *

><p>Prolog - Let's get crazy<p>

The young girl ran away, swearing at the same time and protecting her head. She was thrown on the ground fiercely when bullet hit car gas tank which exploded. The girl curse everything related to cars, gas and bullets while she picked herself back up.

Somebody tug strongly this dark costumed girl up in the air. She tried to get free but she was dangle by her neck like little kid.

"Fuck" The girl sighed. She turned her head only to meet a man who was also wearing dark. Her feet swing in the air but she was too short to be able to touch the ground.

"If you think I'll let you run" Dark man also known as Batman looked at his prisoner who tried to wrest herself out of his grip.

"Am I going to the Blackgate _again_?" The girl asked while she took her hands on her chest like a little child would do.

"Yes" Then girl eyes went dark. She was knocked unconscious.

Next time when the girl opened her eyes she was in an ordinary cell. It was probably the same cell where she was last time. She was also wearing an orange uniform and her sleeves were rolled on her elbows.

The girl was confused and tried to register everything what indicated time. How long she was unconscious? She didn't even know if it was night or day.

"What time is it?" She asked the nearest guard.

"Eight am" The guard replied without even looking at her.

She had tried to run away from cops either three hours or three hours and a day ago. The girl thought it was the first option because she doubted she would have been unconscious a day. At least her limbs weren't that numb.

Time passed. The girl didn't think about that. She was just waiting for her opportunity to get the hell out of there. But before there was any opportunity to get out a guard came and opened her cell door.

"Move prisoner. You are about to be transferred"

"Where?" The girl asked surprised. She had not even tried to get out there. _Yet_.

Quickly the girl started to figure out a theory why she was being transferred. Maybe this time guards were able to do something as simple as anticipation and had decided to put the girl into more closely warded cell.

"Where am I going?" The girl asked again and this time with more demanding voice. Who the hell had hired such assholes into prison?

"To Arkham Asylum"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Please take time and review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Madhouse

**Note: This took some time from me but I hope you are happy. Special thanks to _Robin0014_. You should check her story A pack of Jokers too!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Welcome to the madhouse<p>

Young, about fifteen year old girl sat bored in her cell. She had blond curls that reached on her shoulder blades. Bright blue eyes were sane and relaxed. Too sane in this place. None of these prisoners or patients gaze were that sane in here.

All of a sudden the girls gaze focused from her nails to two guards who stood outside of her cell door.

"Did you hear? Joker is coming back today" One of those guards spoke.

"No way! Do you remember last week? That crazy son of a bitch is coming back?" The other guard said. The girl in cell was raised on a better position on her bunk. She listened closely what the guards said.

"Of course I remember. That lunatic killed at least three guards on my team on his way out" The guard on left shivered when he remembered the last week. Also the girl in the cell seemed to remember that. She remembered what kind of a hassle had been created when one of the most dangerous lunatic ever ran away from Asylum. Security was tightened but there maybe was another reason. Blackgate prison was transferring a large amount of prisoners in Asylum because there had been a mysterious fire in there. The girl in cell was moved here just little time before the fire.

Escape episode on last week was caused by the most famous criminal in Gotham City. Crazy clown looking Joker can pull up anything from bank robbery to taking lollipop from a baby. His only target was to create as much chaos as possible. And obviously cause trouble to the bat.

Light went off suddenly. The girl stood up and looked around alerted. The lights went back on soon but outside the cell guards seemed nervous. The girl seriously thought that they would panic.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know man. Let's check it out. And you girl! Stay where you are!" The guards started to jogg away without even checking the girl.

Still standing the girl shaked her head disappointed. She went back, sat on her bunk but this time more alert instead of a recent lazy position. The girl sensed that everything wasn't completely right. The time passed slowly and nothing happened.

The girl woke from her slumber just when the tv turned on. The white-painted womans face was very close to the screen. The woman had a purple mask and her blonde hair was on two wavy pigtales. The girl recognized the woman immediately.

"Hi Harley, what you doing?" The girl said with a fake girly tone. She was just behind her cell door to see Harley Quinn on a tv screen.

"Listen up kid! Today is Joker's big homecoming and Mistah J thinks that you might be useful" Harley smiled to the girl, especially when she said "Mistah J".

"Very well. What can I do for you? You know that I'm all ears" The girl was interested but not because the homecoming. It was because she wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Here is the deal. I cut you break and you go out there and make as big chaos as you possibly can. Anything that is trouble for B-man is good"

"So he is here as well?"

"Yeah Raven, and in fact he is the guest of honor. So, do we have a deal?"

"I think we have. Go out and create chaos. Sounds easy for me" The girl called Raven replied. When she finished talking Harley pushed one of the bottoms and Raven's cell door opened.

"And Harley?" Raven continued as she walked away.

"Yes Chick?" Harley who was just about to close the screen turned to Raven to continue the conversation.

"Where the hell is my stuff?" Raven asked as she pointed out her orange jumpsuit she was wearing.

"I'm afraid to tell, but you gonna have to find it out yourself" This time Harley shut down the connection and Arkham Asylum's logo went back on the screen. Raven shaked her head. Couldn't that Joker's puppet help her more? Probably this was one of Joker's sick jokes. Well, who cares, Raven always came up with something.

Actually Raven feld sorry for Harley. She used to work here in Arkham Asylum as a psychiatrist. Her first patient was Joker. Nobody knew the exact story what had happened between those two but somehow Harley had made herself to belive that Joker was in love with her. Harley "slightly" felt the same way about his so called feelings.

Harley was kind of one of the clown prince of crime's victims but she was still a very dangerous one. She was completely on his leash and extremely capable to fight. She wasn't known as the smartest one but Raven knew better. Harley was once one of the psychiatrists here.

Raven looked around her. In this room there was nobody with her except echo scientist Mr. Freeze but his cell was deep frozen.

Raven studied the floor. She knew that if any of the inmates tried to escape the floor's electricity was plugged on. However the electricity was still turned off even though Raven was out and her cell door was open. She supposed this was because of Harley. Raven still tried to move fast. Harley and her beloved "Mistah J" would think that it's a funny joke to turn on the floor's electricity just because that way things wouldn't be too easy for Raven.

Raven knew that she was in Penitentiary. Sometimes she was moved from her cell to talk nonsense to the doctors. And after her latest interview she was locked up to isolation. There had been three different doctors who had tried to "cure" Raven.

Most of the prisoners were locked up in Penitentiary. The craziest people were here and some of the more sane ones too. But those who were the most dangerous and needed to be observed more than others were located in Intensive Treatment. If Raven were crazy, she would maybe someday end up there with the big bosses.

Raven went quickly to the door to take one out of the chamber. She hesitated a moment at the door and then turned around. She ran towards the door opposite the outdoor and walked in. She hesitated again but then she noticed a tape which was probably left behind by some doctor. Raven checked the tape and saw her own name on it.

**"Taped patient interview. Bonnie Simpson, A.K.A. The Raven"** Cassidy's voice was heard on the tape.

**"Well hello to you Doc. Are you trying to make sense of me?"** Raven sounded mocking and disrespectful.

**"I'm here to help you"**

**"So I hear. Well am I a crazy bitch?"** Raven snorted.

**"Of course not. So Bonnie, do you know why you are here?"** Cassidy asked.

"**I assume that you are going to tell that Doc"**

**"Well you murdered brutally officer Brown and..."**

**"Yeh, yeh. Business is business and he was a son of a bitch"** Raven's voice sounded despised as she spoke.

**"When you say business I assume that you mean you think yourself as an assassin?"** Cassidy tried to pressure.

**"Some days I am, some days I am not. But tell me something. Why am I really here? Why am I not in Blackgate? Why was I transferred into this mad house?"**

**"I just told you why you are here and..."** Raven cut Cassidy short in the middle of a sentence.

**"I asked you why I am really here Doc. Why am I not in Blackgate like usually. And don't try to lie to me, I'll know the truth sooner or later"** Raven's voice changed and sounded now threatening.

**"This interview is over. Guards, take her back into her cell"** There were some rattle when the prisoner was moved out of the room.

Raven put the tape down. She smiled a little bit because of the interview and her first dumb doctor. Raven left the tape where it was and this time she exited the room without even looking at Mr. Freeze's icy cell. Almost immediately when the girl stepped out of the room she had to cover her ears with her hands. Completely lunatics' screams were heard through the iron doors. Raven needed to calm herself down. When she was ready she passed swiftly out of the hallway. Behind the next door it was even louder fuss because there were no iron doors to block the screams.

There were numerous amount of lunatics locked up in cells. They screamed, smacked, laughed or, even it was possible to perform all of those at the same time. Raven put her hands on her ears again and tried to escape as fast as possible from this chaotic space. She couldn't stand loud noises so she wanted out and fast.

Hainted Raven rushed around until she almost tripped. Confused Raven viewed the object that almost spill her ground. There was a green question mark from another prisoner, Riddler, left right in the view. Typically trophies were hidden better and just not left to lay around on the floor. Now it was overturned because of Raven's stumbles. She straightened her hand to pick up the trophie but at the same moment when Raven's skin touched the trophie she was forced to pull her hand away because the trophie gave her a nasty electric shock.

"You fool. That isn't for _you_." Riddler's voice came out of nowhere.

Raven sighed as she continued her run and cursed Riddler at the same time. Raven didn't knew anything that was more annoying than him. Even thought she didn't knew him very well.

Riddler was almost as famous as Joker but still Raven would rather hang out with him than the clown. Riddler got obsession towards all riddles and anything similar. He even spoke most of the time with riddles and left hints at his crime scene to get attention.

Riddler walks around wearing green obtrusive suit with a cane in his hand. His whole essence was irritating but his obsession towards the Dark Knight's identity and his continuing tries to prove to be better than Batman made him really pesky.

When Raven arrived to the hallway and the thick door was closed the voices of the lunatics were a little bit quieter. In the hallway there was a red light and the girl couldn't help to roll her eyes.

It took only a moment and she was so far away that the noises disappeared completely and suddenly she was rounded by silence. Raven had entered into dressing room where normally the staff changed their clothes. And the room was empty.

She found her way out of the building where she was before kept as prisoner in one boring cell without anybody to talk to. A couple of guards who called Raven crazy or psycho where not included in that.

Raven stopped for a minute. The moon gloved in the sky and it created a spooky feeling anywhere. Asylums yard was just like straight from a horror movie.

Raven stood on the balcony and she had a great view to the whole western part of the island. Opposite of the Penitentiary was the Medical Facility. Raven noticed some movement in front of the Facility. Suddenly somebody screamed bloodcurdlingly but the voice was cut quickly. Soon another scream was heard but this time it reminded more animal than human.  
>Alert Raven got down the abrut stairs. The blond noticed a few guys walking around. All of them were muscular and much taller than Raven. She was quite short, but still. Based on the clothes the men weren't guards and most of them didn't have any weapons and those who had carried only iron pipes.<p>

Raven knew that she probably could beat these guys but she didn't want to take any risks without her stuff. First she had to find out where her stuff was and so far Raven didn't have any clue. She decided to start looking for them in Arkham Mansion. It was located in eastern part of the island and if one wanted to go there they needed to get through the northern part first. And to avoid Joker's henchmen, guards and the worst of all Batman. Raven wasn't afraid of him but she wasn't stupid. Without her stuff she didn't have a change against Batman and she would probably end up hanging upside down somewhere. That wasn't part of Raven's plans.

Carefully Raven walked in the shadows and avoided anybody to notice her on her way up to the western part. She didn't even stop to finish up one guard who was hiding from Joker's men.

When Raven got to the northern part she saw some Joker's henchmen pummeling Batman's car into peaces. Raven quietly tried to evade their attention and sneaked into the low building that was near the Batmobile. Agilely Raven climbed on the top of it. Like a ghost she crouched to watch those men.

"Hi guys. Can you help an innocent little girl?" Raven shouted. Men stopped pummeling and turned around to look at the lonely petite girl on the roof. Moonlight reflected at her blond curls and her pale skin looked almost white. The girl's pink lips were smiling mockingly so that her white teeth were exposed.

"That depends. What you give us back?" One of the henchmen asked. He eyed the girl and her orange jumpsuit suspiciously.

"How about I won't kill you. I'm sure that you all remember what happened to Brown when I was done with him" The men shivered when they remembered how Raven tortured officer Brown for hours and digged information for Penguin. Brown's body was cut so badly that it was hard to even recognise him. The coroner said he was alive when Raven cut his ears off. He was restored at the police station in penguin pattern package.

"How could you kill us? You don't have your fucking knives or your bow" This time the one who spoke was different from the one last time.

"That's why I need your help. But I can say that sooner or later I will find my stuff and if you don't help me you have my word that I am going to kill you and your friends and family and everything that is important to you in this fucking world" Raven's voice stayed light at the whole time and the smirk on her face never died as she spoke.

"You fucking bitch. Why don't you come down here with us?" The one who was closest said. At the same time he flicked his knuckles.

"Do you know what? I am a crazy bitch and I do what I want when I feel like it. And right now I feel that you need to keep that big mouth of yours shut or I need to cut your whole chin off. So are you morons going to help me or not?"

The men glared at Raven but didn't say anything.

"Good. So I want to know where the hell are my fucking stuff. Have you idiots seen them? And if you are tell me where my stuff is?" Raven sat down on the roof and let her other foot hang over the edge. She started to wave it carelessly.

"I think that they are in Arkham Mansion, but I am not sure." New man answered. He had an iron pole and he looked like he would be happy to hit Raven in the head with it.

Raven didn't give any answers when she dropped herself to the ground in front of the men and the Batmobile. She took few steps, avoided couple of fists and made a frontflip over the Batmobile. After that she made one cartwheel and turned to wave to Joker's henchmen. Then she ran to east.

A dark shadow flew above Raven. She stiffened completely and looked up worried. Giant bat glided towards the Batmobile. Raven didn't hesitate a bit when she throwed herself on the ground. She waited couple of seconds and then she got up and started to ran to opposite direction. When she reached the closest door she opened it and went in. She ran like hell in hallways. It took a moment from her to calm down and to move more carefully. She didn't knew her precise location but she knew that she was in Intensive Treatment. Couple of bodies were laying around. Some of them were dead but some of them were just knocked out.

She needed to be careful in Intensive Treatment. All of the most dangerous crazies were there. Joker should be locked up there but instead of that he ran along the island to arrange his party.

Raven took a few steps and took a deep breath but she ended up to regret it almost immediately. She coughed. Raven's eyes went big from horror. Scarecrow was somewhere in here. And his gas rounded Raven everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Don't forget R&amp;R. The next chapter will be up next Sunday. And by the way I don't think that about Riddler really. Raven just thinks so. And isn't this fun? Dear old Jonny's fear gas is in the next chapter.<br>**


	3. Chapter 2-Alice, Alice? You're not Alice

**Note: So far this is my favourite chapter so I hope you like it too**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Alice, Alice? You're not Alice.<p>

Raven's eyes were filled with panic. She held her breath while she desperately tried to escape. She faltered and bumbled. She started to get dizzy. She needed air but she wasn't still far enough. Finally Raven tripped and she didn't get back up. The room spinned in her eyes. She had to breathe but she only could cough again. Raven tried to stand up but she failed that miserably. She started to hear yells but she wasn't quite sure if they existed in her head or in real world.

Raven curled up and pressed her hands on her ears. She cried high-pitched and squeezed her eyes close. Scarecrow's voice filled her head.

_"I will break you!"_

_Raven finally managed to get her eyes open. She rested alone on the grass and she was rounded by dark forest. It was dark and spooky. Raven felt little bugs walking underneath her. Spiders, cockroaches and beetles started to climb their way up on her. Raven was in panic and waved her arms and fidgeted trying to get them away but it was useless. And there were always more bugs to bury her._

_Raven screamed and ran and she was covered by bugs. She didn't see anything but she felt how she started to fall. Bugs were gone but that didn't help much. Raven dropped through the ground and free felled while different things flew _upward_ and passed her._

_The piano passed Raven dangerously close. It played chaotically in its way up. Raven started to spin wildly and she closed her eyes. Make it stop. Please make it stop. And it did._

_Raven thumped painfully on the floor. She rose up, opened her eyes and noticed a chandelier next to her. It was upside down. Raven realised quickly that the chandelier wasn't upside down but she was. At that very moment Raven felled again. This time it was lucky over sooner than a moment ago. She ended up on the floor._

_Raven stood up alerted. She wasn't alone. There were nine doors in the room and they all were different sized and looked unic. In front of every single door there were standing a new Raven. Only in front the smallest door there was somebody else. That door was opposite Raven who was in the middle of the room and she looked straight at a little five-year old girl. The girl looked very alike with Raven. She was small for her age and she had similar blond curls. The girl sobbed and from her blue eyes streamed plenty of tears._

_"Beth? What are you doing here?" Shocked Raven whispered to her sister._

_"Bon, you got to help me!" Beth snuffled sorrowfully._

_"From whom?" Raven asked confused._

_"From us" There was a voice heart everywhere around Raven. She looked around and figured out that the ones who spoke were the other girls in front of the doors. These Ravens didn't look exactly like the real Raven. She was still wearing an orange prisoner's jumpsuit but they wore black gothic dresses and their hairs were messy and their eyes had crazy looks._

_Like from nothing every single one of those Ravens who were on the edge of the room had a bow in their hands. They drawled their arrows targeting real Raven who was standing in the middle of the room. Beth cried loudly. Raven wasn't even able to close her eyes. Surprisingly all of those fake Ravens changed their target and loosed their bows. Eight arrows swamped into young Beth._

_"Nooo!" Raven shouted. Her legs were stuck and her sister's body was filled with red spots. Blood glucked out of Beth while she screamed her sister's name._

_Now Raven's eyes were in tears. She fell on her knees and tried to reach her sister, but her hand met cold invisible surface that blocked her way to Beth._

_Beth's scream changed to moans but it was covered under the insane laughter. Fake Ravens started to laugh and they sounded crazy. Raven who was stuck behind invisible walls cried big fat tears. Slowly her tears turned into pouring water which filled up the space where Raven was inside. The surface rose fast and that drove Raven to stand up._

_Her sister disappeared but the laughing cold still be heard. The water kept rising even thought Raven didn't cry anymore. The water level was so high that it reached her calf. Raven tried to break the walls around her. The laughter was heard harder. The water level still rose. The walls stayed unbreakable. Raven had never felt so helpless. The water reached her waist. There were also mocking shouts to be heard with laughter. The walls were at the same. The water passed her belly button. Raven's hands were tired. She screamed for help. The water level reached now her chest. Raven kicked the walls. She focused all her strengths. Nothing. Her chin was now in water. The laughter went louder. She would die. The water was so up that Raven needed to bent her neck to be able to breathe. The water felt heavy on her body. There was no way to out. The walls were unbroken. The water still rose._

_"Alice? Where are you?" The new voice was heard. Raven's eyes blew open. The walls crashed around her. The water roiled wildly. All, except the on who was in the box, Ravens disappeared like the room with nine doors. She was again in forest. This time the forest was odd and freaky. Instead of trees there were giant mushrooms, huge plants and bright flowers. Although it was colorful everywhere the colors were twisted and dreadful. Plant leaves were wiggly and they seemed to reach out for Raven like they wanted to rip her into pieces._

_"Where are you little girl? We are late for tea" Mad Hatter's voice told. Raven turned around to see a dirty mirror. Her normally curly hair was straight and landed smoothly to her back. The black ribbon kept her hair away from her face. She was wearing a blue dress and a white apron that was tied by a bow. In her feet she had white socks and black ballerinas. She looked just like..._

_"Alice?" Mad Hatter yelled. The truth brightened to Raven like a bolt from the blue. She was Mad Hatter's new "Alice". And if Hatter found her she would be as good as dead. She would end up just like those other unlucky girls. Hatter would brainwash her and take her own will away. And then Hatter would rape her. And finally kill. And now he was looking for Raven._

_Hatter came into Raven's sight. Giant, crazy smile spreaded on man's face when he saw helpless Raven. Raven backed out at the same pace with Hatter when he came closer. Raven sprinted to run and she dashed straight through the mirror which were behind her. The mirror broke into thousands of sharp splinters which teared many wounds into Raven and her dress._

_Raven ran faster than ever before. She had never felt so terrified. She jumped on Hatter's tee table. Tableware broke when Raven rushed on the table. Warm blood dripped onto Raven's sight from open wound above her eyebrow. Raven wiped it off with her hand and her hand was also covered with blood._

_Raven realised that she wasn't anymore on the tea table. She was running in a bush-labyrint. She hadn't a clue how she had ended up in there. Red roses flashed past her. Raven ram through a white rose-bush and her blood dyed the roses red._

_"Alice! I'm running out of time. Come here you nasty little thing!" Hatter's voice was close._

_Raven tighten the pace and she was close to get heart attack as Catwoman appeared in front of her._

_"Selena! You have to help me!" Raven begged for help. She looked more closely at the woman standing in front of her. She wasn't dressed on her regular suit, but instead of black cat she looked more like Cheshire Cat._

_"There is no Selena you stupid girl. Besides, I can't help you. You have destroyed Red Queen's roses! She is so going to kill you for that" The cat made fun of Raven._

_"Alice? You wicked girl!" Hatter yelled. The cat looked still smirken at Raven. First her body disappeared leaving behind two eyes and one massive grin. Also they faded away soon. Raven didn't have any other choise than keep on running around. Raven puffed harshly and broke even one more bush. She noticed that she stood on the biggest chess board she had ever seen._

_"Alice! Are you going to join our tea party or not?" Hatter's voice was very mad as he shouted after Raven._

_Raven stopped suddenly in the middle of chess board. Anger filled into her veins. She didn't agree to be Hatter's puppet. She wasn't a helpless poor girl. Hell, she was The Raven. The girl who had killed, fought and always got up on her feet again even if she had been pushed down. And shit that she didn't have her weapons on her. Fuck that she was locked up in Wonderland. That son of a bitch would not rape or kill her._

_Raven breathed heavily as the adrenaline filled up her body. She turned around and took a better position. She was ready to attack and waited for Hatter. It didn't take long._

_Hatter wringed his hands as he stepped out. His filthy brown hair was covered by his hat and he was wearing ragged clothes. He was lanky and short and most of all disgusting._

_"Ou, there you are, my Alice" The way that Hatter said "my Alice" got Raven's hair to get up. Hatter came closer to her but he wasn't alone. Behind him there was many beefcakes and they all were wearing a bunny mask. Hatter disappeared but Raven got something else to think about. Rabbit-men started to come closer to her and their sure weren't interested in peaceful conversation._

_The first strike was directed into Raven's stomach. Raven avoided it and curled herself over the man and hit him sharply into his back area. Then she kicked his feet away and finished him with a hefty blow into head. The next man was lucky enough to hit Raven into her ribs. This forced her to take few steps back. Soon this man was knocked out as revenge. Raven took a knife from one of those men. The fight accelerated then. Finally there was left only bloody Raven and Hatter who fervently wringed his hands._

_"No! No! No! You nasty girl, Alice! I need them and I need my Alice!" Hatter groaned. He made Raven sick._

_"I've got some news for you Hatter. I am NOT your 'Alice'" Raven furiously spited her words out._

_And before Hatter had time to say anything Raven swept her knife and slashed Hatter's head off._

_"Off with his head" Raven mumbled to headless body._

Raven felt like she was finally able to breathe like she had stayed under the water far too long. Her gaze sharpen from panic-unable-see-anything to her usual sharp and precise sight.

She was in different building than last time when she was aware and there were many rips on her jumpsuit. She had also a couple of scratches and runny wounds. Around her there were many bodies of Joker's henchmen and one of them didn't have head anymore. When Raven looked behind her, she noticed that she had run through couple of windows. It wasn't a miracle that she got some bruises. The jumpsuit was still taken in most of the damage and Raven didn't have any deep cuts.

When Raven recovered from the shock she breathed relieved. She had just got away from Scarecrow's scary world. One by one she had faced every single one of her fears. Bugs, being helpless, dissociative identity disorders, weakness, her sister's death and Hatter's "Alice". She had faced them and got out sane.

Raven had never felt so weak and strong at the same time. She had just done something that would drive most people crazy, almost her as well but she had survived. Got back on her feet like always.

"How the fuck Batman can do these things over and over again?" She quietly asked herself.

For one thing she was sure. She didn't know when or how but she would make Scarecrow to pay high price for his stupid Fear Gas. Raven planed to cram her knives into him, savage him almost to the death, throw few insults and leave him to suffer with his last breath. He would suffer worse than Raven did when she had to face horrors of her mind and stayed as their prisoner. Did that bastard even realise that Raven's mind almost broke?

Of course Crane realised that. But the only thing that irritated him was that his tricks didn't drive Raven crazy.

"You motherfucker Crane! I'm going to knock you down so badly that you will never ever get up. Because you are one piece of shit!" Raven cursed him. This time it was Scarecrow's turn to shiver and scream. Anyone able to make Raven so close to get crazy wouldn't make it out without suffering.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Noticed a little easter egg there? So anyway I hope this was at least little bit distressing and of course that you like it. As always leave a review and if you like it favourite and follow. Next update will be up on next sunday.<br>**


	4. Chapter 3 - Bruja and Payaso

**Note: This chapter is little shorter because I needed to cut it down a bit. Hope you'll still like it**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Bruja and Payaso<p>

Raven tried to figure out where she was. She knew that she surely wasn't in Intensive Treatment. Actually she was probably in Medical Center. This upset Raven a bit. If she had run like a maniac around the island why didn't she run to the right direction at the first place? But no, she had ended up to be back in West-Arkham which was practically where she had started her run.

She was angry when she walked to the direction she had chosen. She arrived into a room where there was a big glass window to a little room next to it. Near by the window there was a table and on that table there was another tape with Raven's name on it.

**"Taped patient evaluation 1. Patient name is Bonnie Simpson A.K.A. The Raven, not diagnosed. Hello Bonnie, I'm Dr. Young"** Young explained on the tape.

**"Ou, a new one! I guess that our dear Sarah got sick of me"** Raven laughed.

**"It's Dr. Cassidy to you. But enough of that. I think that this is a good time to talk about your childhood"**

**"I think that this is not a good time for that but I'm bored. I think that I could tell you something. What do you want to know?"** Raven yawned bored.

**"I want to know everything that you want to tell me Bonnie. But we can begin from your sister, Bethany Simpson"** Young said with friendly tone.

**"What ever you say Doc. Well, she is five and innocent. Next"**

**"Can you tell me more about your relationship with your sister. Five years ago you and your sister appeared out of thin air to Gotham"** Young pointed out.

**"Well, everybody has their secrets and besides of that if I told you, you wouldn't belive me"** Raven sighed.

**"You'll never know"**

**"Listen up, Doc. I am sure that you are a very nice person but if you don't stop talking I will hunt you down just like that poor guy Brown. Understand?"** The tape ended again with a threat.

Raven left the tape where it was and headed through the door into a room what was behind the glass window. The tv woke up when Raven passed it.

"When you go down there do not ruin surprise, Chick. My Pudding would be so sad and I don't want him to be sad" Harley was again on the screen. She sat casually at the entry of Medical Factor.

"What ever. Where are my stuff and more important where is that son of a bitch also known as Scarecrow?" Raven was pissed when she even thought of that bastard.

"I can't tell you and what Scarecrow has to do with this anyway, Chick?" Harley didn't seem very focused on the conversation.

"That fucking idiot tried to drive me insane" Raven shivered a bit but not because of fear, but anger.

"Well here you are. So, let it go. But I gotta go now" Harley ended the conversation despite of Raven's buzz.

Raven went down the stairs, she was alert because of Joker's "surprise". In the middle of the room was a dome. Raven opened the dome's door uncertainly. She started to study the computer and noticed it contained Young's notes.

"Where is the bruja?" Raspy voice frightened Raven. She turned towards the voice and was alert.

"God Bane. What happened to you? Actually never mind. What are you doing here? I thought that you escaped from Blackgate" Raven faced once so big but now absorbed to empty Bane's gaze. His whole body was full of hosepipes but that wasn't unusual because of the venom. Now he looked like air cushion that was emptied.

"The bruja thinks that I am one of her lab rats"

"Who is 'the bruja'?" Raven asked interested. She knew that "bruja" meant witch in Spanish.

"Young" That one word made Bane to shiver with rage.

"I think that I am going to leave now. Nice to see you Bane... but good-bye now" Raven backed off rapidly.

"Say Payaso that he should hurry with his plan" Bane growled.

"I will. Bye!" Raven practically ran out from the dome and slammed the door behind her. She wasn't in the mood to hang out with Bane especially without her weapons. Speaking of weapons Raven still needed to get out of here and get to the Arkham Mansion.

Raven managed to sneak into Mansion without anybody noticing. There was a lot of fights going on at that time but Raven was able to reach her destination without drawing anybody's attention. When she entered into space that looked like some kind of library there were many showcases where Raven found what she was looking for.

She used the head of a dead guard as a weapon and broke the glass which was keeping her away from her suit and gadgets. One moment later Bonnie Simpson was gone and The Raven had stepped on her place.

Broken glass mirrored her reflection. Black, tapered outfit covered her from toes to neck. There were supporting shoes on her feet and with them if that was easy to run and jump around. The suit was made of strong material but just in case there was heavy and more covered layer on her chest to secure her most important organs. She was wearing a helmet which could be removed like a hood. Now the helmet was down and revealed Raven's hair that was pulled on a braid. The braid fell on her left shoulder.

Sleeves were a bit widen and they reminded distantly wings of raven. The sleeves concealed underneath them lots of different knives. There were knives also in boots. Still most of the knives were storanged in a black belt of the suit. Over the shoulder there was a quiver that was separated into five sections. On the right section there were explosives, beside them there were caught fire ones, beside them there were those containing deadly poison, and next to them there were sedative ones and finally ordinary arrows.

Raven smiled satisfied. Anymore it wasn't time to hide. She checked that everything was in right place. There were same amount of arrows than when she came in and the knives were where they were supposed to be. The belt still concealed everything from smoke bombs to rope which was handy when it was time to go somewhere and acrobatics moves weren't enough.

"It's good to be back." Raven's smiled wider and wider. It surprised her to find her third tape.

**"Taped patient evalution 2. I belive that in fact Bonnie is not insane. She is just cold, unforgiving and cruel"** Young's voice was heard on the tape.

**"You are still here? I'm surprised. You know, after our last meeting I thought I was going to have a new doctor"** Raven's voice was as bored as on the other tapes.

**"Remember Bonnie, we are here to help you"**

**"I don't think so. I'm not crazy and you know it. Why am I here?"**

**"You are here because you murdered somebody"**

**"Are you guys again starting all over with that useless 'you murdered somebody' thing?"** Raven sighed.

**"What is your opinion then?"** Young asked.

**"Always those questions"** Raven didn't bother to answer Young's question.

**"I ask questions because I want to help you"**

**"Do you really think that you can help me. I'm not crazy and I don't want to be ****_cured_****"**

**"This is useless. Is there anything you want to talk about today"**

Raven didn't reply.

**"Bonnie?"**

Silence.

**"This is going nowhere. Get her back to her cell"** Frustrated Young ordered.

**"I don't think so Doc"** Raven mumbled quietly. Then it was heard how a chair fell down and also some steps.

**"Bonnie!"** The sound ended like it was cut by a knife. The next thing that was heard was fuss and shouts.

**"She is trying to escape! Get her! We need back up!"** The guard shouted. The tape ended with Raven's laugh.

Raven remembered the situation well. She easily knocked out that guard with couple of precise hits. Raven almost got away but unlucky to her Batman was just brining Poison Ivy to Asylum. He quickly captured Raven and brought her back. That bat was one of the most annoying persons Raven knew. Only Riddler was more annoying.

Like a ghost Raven found her way out of the building. She headed north but noticed Batmobile going to west. Curiously Raven followed it. She hided when she noticed Batman and old officer Gordon talking to each other. Suddenly Bane attacked through wall. This time he was big and full of his venom. A lot bigger than any normal human being.

"I will break you, Batman! Then the 'bruja'!" Bane shouted with rage. That voice got Raven to chill even she was hiding and nobody saw her.

"No, Bane! This time, I break you!" Batman's voice didn't sound like he was afraid. He kicked himself away from Bane. Right after that Batmobile knocked directly to Bane.

"Didn't see that coming" Raven mumbled when she watched how Bane and Batmobile sinked in water. Raven disappeared again in shadows leaving Batman, Gordon and Bane behind.

Raven climbed to one of guard towers. In corner of her eye Raven spotted a boat leaving the island.

When she reach the roof she sat down on the edge of it. She saw how Joker's idiots were now armed with better guns instead of knifes and pipes.

"Chick? I know that you are there! Answer me!" Harley's shouted with angry voice.

Raven jumped from the roof to actual room. There was also a small tv and right now it shoved pissed Harley. Raven noticed she had some small injuries.

"What now?" Raven asked her nurse looking friend.

"Where is our chaos? Mistah J want chaos. And I don't see any"

"Relax honey. I got your chaos. I needed my stuff to creat one" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Good, because I want you to keep Bat-Brain as busy as you can. Don't let my Pudding down" Harsly Harley shut the screen without answer.

Raven bit her lip. She knew she owned Harley that so she had to even try to do something. She didn't have any ideas what. She knew that other prisoners probably would try to take over the island or kill as many as they could or destroy Batman. None of those weren't really Raven's thing. What the fuck she would do with the island and she didn't kill unless she had to or she would benefit from murder. And if Raven was honest she wasn't so interested in Batman. She got more important things on her mind.

When she started to think other prisoners she started to wonder who were in this island at the moment. Joker and Harley of course but who else? She had heard rumors of Killer Croc being here and she figured out from question marks that also Riddler hided somewhere near. Ivy was brought in here a week ago and a while ago Zsasz tried to murder Cassidy until Batman captured him. Bane wasn't official prisoner but he didn't do well either. Raven also had heard that the body of the father of her old mistress was being held here until one of his followers would come and wake him up. And then of course Scarecrow was there.

When Raven remembered Scarecrow the revenge was all she could think. Maybe she could arrange chaos and hund Scarecrow at the same time.

"Whats you doing?" Asked young girl's voice. Raven turned around and saw a girl couple of years younger than her standing in the same tower with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: What you like my newest OC? I really like her and she will bring some humor in this story. But anyway please leave a review and if you liked it remember to favourite and follow. Next chapter will be up on a next sunday.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 - Author's note

Sorry for lazy updates. I have been sick, school had been stressful and I'm never home (at least it seems like it). Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story. Next chapter will be up on this sunday and if some of you want to read little Halloween extra then you might want to check out my one-shot series Can I Keep The Pictures. First one-shot will be up friday or thursday.

Talking about next chapter it will include this young new girl and our beloved Joker. And I have already write this whole story in finnish and now I'm working on a sequel. It will be set in Arkham City.

So sorry for a false alarm but next chapter will be up in sunday!


End file.
